The Durmstrang Student
by Anaklusmos2432
Summary: What if when Harry was neglected, he went to Durmstrang, became a famous Quidditch player, became one of the most wanted guys in the world? What if he didn't hate his mother, became betrothed? Male Potter, Dumbledore, Weasley, Hermione bashing!


Story between Astoria, Daphne, and Harry Victor and Tracy, Gabe Potter and Ginny, Ron and Hermione 4-till I say so

"Come on Victor just try my spell for the tournament please." Victor nodded "Fine Harry I'll try it, but it better not get me injured before the finals." The boy named Harry just smiled a cruel and twisted smile. "You know sometimes you scare me right?" "Yep, and don't worry we won't get injured for the finals. Now just say what I say. The incantation is speeduppus strengthus eyeus resistanus dragoon." He chanted it. "Good now you'll have the resistance, speed, eyesight, and strength of a dragon. The side effects are that after you'll feel really sore and weak, but now let's try it out." "Potter, am I going to regret this by the way you said that?" "Maybe, maybe not, we'll see."

(1week till Hogwarts)

"Highmaster Karkaroff do I really have to? I mean can't you get another person besides me? I'm not that good." "Yes you are Harry, now be quiet and that's final."

(Hogwarts)

"Now everyone give a warm welcome to the ladies of Beauxbatons." Said Headmaster Dumbledore, everyone stared at all the girls; they were the most beautiful girls everyone has ever seen. "Now last, but not least, Durmstrang. They did their dance and two people came in two people, but only one of them caught everyone's eyes. He had black hair, dull emerald green eyes, and an aura that both said don't get on my bad side, and I can protect anyone I care for. The girls all wanted him to be theirs.

Harry, Victor, and all the other Durmstrang students went to sit at the Slytherin table. "Hello my sweet daffodil and my sweet Violet." Everyone looked at him as if he were insane to try and go after the Greengrass'. "Hi Harry" they both said with huge smiles on their face. They both kissed him on the cheek. "What the fuck, how did you get two of the hottest girls in school? You just got here." Shouted a chubby boy with hazel eyes and fiery red hair. "Well, it could be the fact that I'm betrothed to both of them, good looking, caring, and the fact they think every male at Hogwarts doesn't deserve their attention. Which I think is quite right, since a lot of you don't really look smart, healthy, or good-looking."

"So I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, they should be bowing down to me and glad that I picked them." "Yeah and I'm the best Chaser the world has ever seen so bow down. I don't give a fuck about what titles you have Gabe Potter because remember little o' me beat you in the international dueling tournament and didn't even break a sweat. You're pitiful at magic. Nothing but a squib, I could take you in hand-to-wand combat. Obviously you'd get the wand since you're so bad." "You take that back about my son or I'll call my husband and issue a duel between the best auror in England and a puny boy." "Go ahead, call him, I don't care I'll beat him with ease." "Alright then I'll be right back."

(2 minutes later)

"Okay who's the idiotic kid who challenged me to a duel?" "That would be me _James_" I hissed with rage. "Alright what's your name son?" "Harry James Potter, or Lord Slytherin-Peverell." As soon as those words left in his mouth everyone stared at him with wide eyes. "H-Harry is th-that re-really you?" asked Lily Potter "What's it matter to you, the one who left me for my fat, stupid, greedy brother. Now if everyone is done with their shock can we get to the duel?" James nodded "Okay here's what you get if you win, I'll do whatever you want for the rest of the year and the summer. If I win then I get all Potter ladies 18 and older, deal?" "Deal" "Alright I'll make the platform." I made the platform and got ready. "If I'm right Professor Filius Flitwick is a dueling champion, so he'll supervise this battle. Now rules: no killing, permanent harming, and nothing that severs any body part. Okay, 3,2,1 Go" I started the attack cast reductos, bombardas, and other jinxes. That didn't work so, I did something nobody expected. _Fiendfyre _(Hell's fire). James' augamenti couldn't make even a dent and right before it hit him I called it off and just cast a simple stupefy and expelliarmus. "That was too easy. Oh well, guess I win" I tossed him his wand back and went to Daphne and Astoria.

"So now that that's done we need to sort the other schools into their specific houses. First let's do Beuxbaton, then we'll do Durmstrang." Most of them went to Ravenclaw, and others that were left went to Hufflepuff. All Durmstrang went to Slytherin. "Excuse me headmaster, but since I'm Lord Slytherin than I request that someone show me to the Slytherin private quarters along with my betrotheds." Dumbledore looked furious, but bit back his words and reluctantly agreed. "Very well, Severus will you show him where he'll stay." I went to gather Daphne and Astoria and we followed Snape to my private quarters. "This is the location of your private quarters. Just set the password so nobody who doesn't have permission to enter can't go in." "Thank you Severus" I said as I tossed him a sack of 20 galleons. His eyes went wide with a "thank you".

5 minutes later

I opened the door to find my beautiful mother, Lily Evans, now because she was my property, but I wasn't gonna call her my property because even though she probably deserved it, I never liked mistreating a lady who didn't really deserve it.

Lily's POV

When I saw my long lost handsome son, now I knew that if I was younger and not James' wife I would've tried to date him and even marry him, but that couldn't happen because she couldn't get out of her marriage, and she wasn't as young as she was. She came by her son's room, knocked, and waited to be let in. The door opened and she was ushered in. "Now mum, I know that I passed off as really mad at you, and that I really hated you, but I could never hate you. I love you, and I have a question."

About to get dark

Her eyes were brimming with tears; her son loved her and only used that façade because he didn't want James to get mad at the reason that he wasn't mad at her. If she wanted to tell the truth she had to do it now, otherwise if James were to tell a lie about her, her son might actually hate her. "Of course Harry, but first I need to tell you something. When James told me that Gabe was supposed to be the BWL, I didn't believe him. I thought it was you because of how smart and powerful you are, but I didn't want to speak out because I thought he would rape me. I never wanted to marry him, but he tricked my parents into signing a betrothal contract, and then whenever I didn't follow his orders, I got raped by him. I couldn't get out of the contract because both sets of parents have to agree, both his and mine, but his parents wanted me to be his." I broke down in tears as I relived my memories. "I never wanted any of this to happen, and I would've never neglected you, and I wouldn't have been so trusting of Dumbledore. I would've never made you leave, and if you don't believe me, I wear on my life and magic that all that was just said was true."

Harry's POV

As she finished she was enveloped in a bright light and suddenly broke down into tears from reliving her memories. I pulled her to me and brought her to my room. I put her down and was lucky that she cried herself asleep. I walked over to Daphne and Astoria's room and waited till they answered the door. "Hey, can I sleep in your room tonight Daph, Lily is sleeping in my room." "Yeah, of course Harry, you never needed to ask. You know we always love being next to you." "Thanks" I walked in and changed out into my boxers and went to bed.


End file.
